Umbrella
by Ithilium
Summary: RyotaAyako. A walk under the rain, only one umbrella.


_**Umbrella**_

Ayako sighed as she look outside the window from her desk. The day was clouded and small rain drops had begun to fall from the sad sky. Even though cloudy days are usually considered as gloomy and depressing, for her they were lovely. And the air after it rain was delicious…

"Are you going to sit there all day?"

Ayako awoke from her day dreaming and looked at her classmate who had a smirk. Wondering what she was smirking about, she lifted a brow in wonder.

"You shouldn't keep the poor guy waiting, especially because of the rain…"

Understanding finally dawn into Ayako. She gave her friend an annoying look making her believed the comment bothered her. She got up and left the classroom, smiling slightly. Would he be there? Of course, he would! He always waited for her.

It's funny how people can hide so much behind a mask. Everyone thought she didn't care, didn't notice, didn't love….

But they were wrong. She did care; she did notice; She did love him…

She loved Ryota Miyagi.

* * *

He waited for her outside the school. Sometimes he wondered why he insisted in torturing himself; it was obvios she didn't care. But he knew why he kept on waiting; kept on hoping; kept on loving…

She was the one. Simple as that. No other girl would do for him.

The rain was falling hard. Students already opened their umbrellas, others held their notebooks on top of their heads, and there were those who just walked under the rain. He was that type. He loved to feel the rain fall on him, as if washing him of all his past mistakes. It was the only time were he felt calm and serene.

Yet, here he was, umbrella in hand waiting for her. Even though he had no problems getting wet, he would die first before letting her catch a cold because of the wetness. She didn't bring an umbrella, he knew that for sure. Ever since they were kids she forgot. He sometimes wondered about that. Did she do it on purpose? If so, why?

It couldn't be because of….?

Nah, it couldn't. He could only hope she forgot because she wanted to be with him, walk with him under the same umbrella. There was a crazy idea!

"Ryota, you have got to stop daydreaming.." he said to himself with a sigh.

"Daydreaming about what?" said a voice behind him. He didn't have to turn to know the owner of the voice. He knew that voice by heart.

"Oh, nothing important. Ready to go home? Got an umbrella…" He said with a silly grin.

"Oh, good! I forgot mine," Ayako said with a sweet smile. He chuckled at her comment.

They walked together in silence. There shoulders touch because of the space under the umbrella. It was a ritual of theirs. Every day after school, he would wait for her and they would walk together. People could easily confused them as being a couple.

"Don't you just love the rain?" Ayako said suddenly.

"Aah, it is beautiful. Kinda romantic if you ask me…" Ryota said with a mischieve smile.

Ayako could only shake her head in amusement. There he went again with his flirting attempts. She knew he loved her. The whole school knew! And truth be told, she loved every minute of his attentions. No man had every admired her with comments, gifts…

And like any girl would her heart melted with his attemps in capturing her heart. Little did he knew he already did.

"I didn't ask you." Ayako said laughing, "But…yeah, it does have a romantic atmosphere."

"Aya-chan."

"Mmm?"

"Why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"I told you….I forgot." Ayako said, almost nervous. Could he suspect? No..no he couldn't.

"Aah, sure you did."

"I did!"

"Aya-chan, you have forgotten your umbrella for already 17 years. Kinda strange if you ask me."

"Well, if you're so bothered by the fact that you have to share your umbrella, I won't be a burden any longer. Excuse me…"

She started walking through the rain, getting herself entirely wet, when suddenly an arm took her by the waist and pulled her back towards a warm body.

"I never said that. I was only asking. You more than anyone should know I will never have problems sharing my umbrella with you…"

"Ryota, look-"

"Aya-chan, I can't keep this any longer though. I need to know…"

"Know what?"

"Dammit, don't play dumb with me. You know I love you. I've always had, and I need to know…will you ever love me back?"

Ayako remained quiet, looking down. Ryota kept a tight hold on her, but seeing her reaction he gave up. At least for the day. He took one of her hands and gave her the umbrella.

"Forget it, just forget it…" He started to walk off.

"You're wrong."

Ryota turned, surprised by her remark. She look up towards him, a sad smile on her beautiful face.

"It's not that I 'will" love you back….I already do. Always have."

He was dumbfounded. Did he hear right? Did she just say…?

"I'm sorry for hiding it for so long. I'm so sorry for hurting you; It's just that…I was afraid."

"Afraid of what! Aya-chan, I love you more than anything. What could you possibly be afraid of?" Ryota said. He was shaking. Was it because of the cold or…

"I don't know. I just…I never was much of an expert in love."

"Well, heck, neither am I!"

They looked at each other for a moment and started laughing at the comment.

"It seems we're both a pair of ignorant fools." Ayako said chuckling.

"But we don't have to be…" Ryota said closing the distance between them. One hand he place on her waist, making their contact tighter. The other he place on her cheek. Lowering his head, his lips only inches away from hers…

"I love you so damn much…" he whisper before closing the distance. Their mouths rested upon each other for a moment, experiencing the first contact. He began to move his lips, encouraging her to do so too. Her lips moved with his.

Opening their eyes to look at one another, the parted only an inch away, feeling their breaths mingle. He look at her with such an expression that made her heart skip a beat. He had the face of a thirsty man who finds water. His eyes asked her…

She closed the distance this time. There lips meeting once again; however, now the kiss deepened. With his tongue he encouraged her to open her mouth, which she did. They explored each others mouths with passion, curiosity, desperation…

He wanted to memorize everything of her….

Neither notice when the umbrella fell from Ayako's hand. They didn't notice the cold rain, the freezing wind….

It was just the two of them.

* * *

"Ah-ah-ah……Achoooo!" Ryota sneezed. He was lying on his bed. It turned out he got a cold from being expose in the rain yesterday.

'_But it was worthwhile…._' He thought smiling lazily.

He decided to call and see if his Aya-chan was ok. She probably catched a cold too. Marking her number, which he knew by heart, he heard her mother answer.

"Hello"

"Miyagi? Oh, you sound terrible. Don't tell me you caught a cold too?"

"Ayako's sick?"

"Yes, I don't know what that girl was doing yesterday, but turns out she's sick today..."

"Really? Too bad…I was hoping to speak with her."

"She's sleeping right now, so you might want to call her later. I don't know what I'm going to do with her. Every time it looks like it's going to rain, I get her umbrella and tell her to take it with her to school, yet she always refuses. Try to understand that!.."

"Really…?" Ryota said with a smirk.

"Yes. Well, thanks for calling Miyagi. You're a dear! I'll tell Ayako you called."

"Thank you."

And with that the conversation ended. Lying down, arms behind his head, Ryota smiled happily.

_She never forgot after all…._

And sleep came to him and he dreamt of umbrellas, crystal raindrops, kisses and a beautiful angel who forgets her own umbrella…


End file.
